


He wants to forget

by The_Renowned_Melody



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, just sadness, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Renowned_Melody/pseuds/The_Renowned_Melody
Summary: The train stopped coming by months ago and Ryan knows why.





	

 The train stopped coming by months ago. It use to come every day around eight o'clock but now It just doesn’t come by. Ryan knows why. He’s always known why, but he hasn’t spoken of it. He just pretends the train is out of service for a while. It’s better that way. That way he doesn’t have to remember the pleasant conversations or sweet smile s that were exchanged on the train. He wants to discard any memories of the thick glasses and fair brow skin that brought shivers down his spine and redness to his face. He’ll soon forget the way his gut did flips every time the train would pull up at the station and he was greeted by a wave and silly nick-names. He wants to forget and yet...

 Ryan decides to walk to the abandoned train station anyway. He’s been doing it after the first few months. He’ll walk from his house to the train station and simply wait a few hours for a train that won’t be coming. Today is no different. He waits in the forgotten station with his blue eyes casted downward. His feet only inches away from the edge of the platform. He knows why he’s here and yet he doesn’t.

 **“He’s not coming back. He’ll never come back.”** Ryan croaks out, his voice not sounding like his own.

  He could feel the tears streaming down his face. It was such an odd statement coming out of his mouth. He figured if he didn’t speak it…then it wouldn’t be true. Yet here the man was, crying on a cold November morning at an abandoned train station because he couldn’t find it in his heart to really let go of Ray, his little rose. He crumbles on his knees on the cold and dirty cement floor. He begins to replay the events of that day.

 It started with promises of videogames over the phone early in the morning. Ryan had always woken the younger man up because Ray had no real perception of time. They were both getting ready for work. Ray worked at a local GameStop while Ryan worked at his own flower shop. He remembered blowing kisses to his lover over the phone as Ray said he was waiting for the train. Ray of course returning them back just as he boarded the train. He let Ray go with a simple _‘I’ll see you soon, my little Rose’_ and hung up the phone. He also had to ride the same train to travel into town. So he made his way to the train station and waited. He waited till 9am with a scrunched up face. He waited till 10pm with his foot tapping and hands crossed. After a dozen phones calls he waited till 11pm and that’s when a blaring voice rang over the intercoms stating there had been an accident.

By now Ryan’s sobbing as he grasped the fabric of his jeans. Ryan knew the train wouldn’t come today. The train stopped coming by months ago because it crashed in a head on collision with another train.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really thanks to working a 12 hour shift at night and challenging myself to write angst while feeling like throwing a chair. I never wrote anything like this and I would loooove feed back! This is my first work here so ta-da! Also posted on Tumblr under Thatoneepicjoy.


End file.
